Amazing Kiss
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: TRADUCC/Toma lugar en eclipse, despues de que Jacob besa a bella contra su voluntad. Esto es como yo pienso que la escena con Edward, Bella y Jacob debio haber sido! Bella le muestra a Jacob a quien pertenece y ama! EXB Fluff! beso humedo entre E&B! R&R!


**Hola Mundo! Como están? Espero que bien :)**

**Bueno, primero que nada, Twilight no me pertenece, es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, tampoco esta historia me pertenece, es propiedad de **_**The Brown Eyed Writer **_**que me permitió traducir su historia.**

**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**-Euge.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Tristemente no soy dueña de Twilight o de ninguno de sus personajes. D:<strong>_

_**Ellos…pertenecen…a…STEPHENIE MEYER! Lo dije! Fue doloroso, pero lo dije! *jadea, respirando dolorosamente* Esa fue la cosa más difícil que tuve que decir nunca!**_

_**Yo: Puedo, por favor, tener Twilight?**_

_**SM: No.**_

_**Yo: Por favor?**_

_**SM: No.**_

_**Yo: Qué hay de Carlisle?**_

_**SM: No.**_

_**Yo: Jasper?**_

_**SM: No.**_

_**Yo: Emmett?**_

_**SM: No.**_

_**Yo: James?**_

_**SM: No.**_

_**Yo: Caius?**_

_**SM: No.**_

_**Yo: Bueno, a quien puedo tener?**_

_**SM: Jacob *sonríe maliciosamente ***_

_**Yo: Qué? No! De ninguna maldita manera quiero al chucho! Puedes quedártelo! Quiero a Edward! Puedo tenerlo?**_

_**SM: *suspira*No.**_

_**Yo: Por favor! Te daré…te daré…TE DARÉ CHOCOLATE!**_

_**SM:*duda* N-n-n-no! NO!**_

_**Yo: Bueno, creo que tendré que comerme todo este chocolate yo sola…**_

_**SM:*me tira al suelo* DAME ESE CHOCOLATE!**_

_**Yo: *agarra a un muy enojado Edward y corre hacia el atardecer* Nadie se puede resistir al chocolate!**_

_**Voz dentro de mi cabeza: Nadie se puede resistir a un muy enojado Edward!**_

_**Disfruten!**_

* * *

><p>BPOV.<p>

Estúpido Jacob. Estúpida debilidad humana. Estúpida fuerza de hombre lobo. Estúpido Jacob.

Masculle para mí misma en mi mente. Odio a Jacob. Ese idiota pesaba que quería que él me besara. Claramente no quería. No sé que le dio esa idea. Yo, empujándolo, tratando que se alejara de mí. Yo gritando "No!". O yo golpeándolo en la barbilla, solamente rompiendo mi mano. No sé cual elegir, así que tu elige una.

Ahora el idiota tenía el valor de llevarme de regreso. Oh, solo espera a que Edward escuche sobre esto. Va a estar enojado. Y yo me voy a reír cuando el asesine a Jacob. El idiota lo merece.

Eso me recuerda. Debería llamarlo ahora, así Jacob entenderá en lo que se metió. Vamos a dejar que tenga una probada de lo que lo espera en mi casa.

Saque el Iphone que Edward consiguió para mí, que es una locura, y marque su número.

"Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Jacob sacando sus ojos del camino para mirarme.

"Llamando a Edward, así el puede recogerme en mi casa. Charlie no es un doctor, verdad? Alguien tiene que arreglar mi mano. Ahora pon tus ojos en el camino" le dije fríamente.

El rodo sus ojos antes de ponerlos en el camino.

El teléfono apenas había sonado una vez cuando Edward contesto.

"Hola amor. Estas lista para que vaya por ti?" pregunto. Podía escuchar el ronroneo del Volvo en el fondo.

"En realidad necesito que me vayas a buscar a mi casa" dije.

"Por qué?" pregunto, claramente confundido.

"Jacob me está llevando allí" dije.

"Ok…por qué el chu-Jacob te está llevando? Yo iba a recogerte" el pregunto, un poco de ira se escuchaba a través de su voz.

Oh, Jacob iba a conseguirlo.

"Me rompí la mano" dije. Hubo un silencio del otro lado, y luego llego el sonido del Volvo aumentando la velocidad. Sonreí para mí misma.

"Como te rompiste la mano?" pregunto Edward a través de sus dientes. Sonreí una sonrisa más grande.

"Golpee a Jacob" dije.

Escuche a Jacob soltar una risita, y me gire para fulminarlo con la mirada.

"Te sugiero que te cuides, Jacob. Ya conseguiste que sea malo. No lo empeores para ti mismo" le espete.

El se rió. "seguro. Amaría ver el día en el que el chupasangre pudiera vencerme en una pelea" el dijo engreídamente.

"Bueno, suerte para ti, Jacob. El día a llegado" dije, sonriendo. El estuvo callado entonces.

"Bella?" escuche a Edward preguntar en el teléfono.

"Si?" pregunte.

"Por qué golpeaste a Jacob? No es que me queje. Me gustaría saber. No suena a algo que tu harías" dijo, ahora calmado.

"Porque me beso" dije enojada.

Podía ver a Jacob sonreír pagado de si mismo por el rabillo del ojo.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea nuevamente. Entonces "Estaré ahí en cinco minutos" dijo Edward, colgando.

Puse el teléfono en mi bolsillo, sonriendo.

"Sabes que te gusto" dijo Jacob.

"Ciertamente no" dije.

"Uh huh, seguro. Síguete diciéndote eso, Bella. Esta noche vas a estar pensando en mi y en lo asombroso que fue ese beso" dijo él, pagado de sí mismo.

"La única razón por la que yo estaría pensando en ti es si tuviera una pesadilla. Eso es si llego a soñar esta noche. Tal vez este muy ocupada admirando a mi _novio_. Sus asombrosos abdominales, su asombroso cuerpo, sus asombrosos ojos, sus asombrosos labios, sus asombrosos besos. Eso es lo que estaré pensando" dije, pagada de mi misma.

Jacob hizo silencio nuevamente. Eso está bien. Metete el rabo entre las piernas y hui como un cachorrito asustado. Yo soy nada comparada con lo enojado que va a estar Edward.

Finalmente llegamos a mi casa. Tan pronto como salimos, el Volvo acelero y piso los frenos, marcando la calle.

Jacob empezó a caminar hacia la casa, ignorando a Edward. Lo seguí, esperando que pudiera detenerlo. No hubo necesidad. Edward estaba fuera de su auto, frente a Jacob en menos de un milisegundo.

"Si la vueles a tocar contra su voluntad" le gruño a Jacob, poniendo su mano en el hombre para detenerlo.

El no llego a terminar, porque Jacob sacudió su brazo de encima y se acerco.

"Ella no sabe lo que quiere" gruño Jacob.

"Edward" dije, poniendo mi mano sana en su brazo. Quería que lastimara a Jacob tanto como él, pero no frente a mi casa, donde los vecinos podían ver todo.

Edward me ignoro y alzándose sobre Jacob, un pequeño gruñido salió de su pecho.

"Bueno, déjame darte una pista. Espera a que ella te lo diga" gruño.

Nunca vi a Edward tan enojado. Era algo…sexy.

"Bien…y lo hará" por supuesto, Jacob iba a ser arrogante y responder eso.

Trate de ponerme entre los dos enemigos supernaturales, pero estaban cara a cara, gruñéndose gruñidos muy animales.

"Jacob, solo vete" dije, tratando de empujarlo. Fue inútil.

Escuche abrirse la puerta del frente y las pisadas de Charlie.

"Hey, hey, hey" dijo, bajando las escaleras.

Se paro frente a mí y puso una mano en el pecho de Edward y el de Jacob.

"Cálmense, chicos" dijo.

Finalmente, ambos se dieron cuenta de donde estaban y lentamente se separaron. Edward mantuvo sus ojos en Jacob y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"Qué sucede?" pregunto Charlie.

Nadie hablo al principio, y luego Jacob suspiro.

"Bese a Bella…" la cabeza de Charlie se giro hacia Jacob "y se rompió la mano…" Charlie me miro, preocupación escrita en todo su rostro "golpeando mi cara…" Charlie lo miro incrédulamente "fue un malentendido" finalizo Jacob.

Negué con la cabeza mientras Charlie trataba de tomar todo esto.

"Bueno, um…okay Um, estas bien, Bells?" me pregunto.

"Estoy bien" dije, fulminando con la mirada a Jacob.

"La llevare con Carlisle" hablo Edward, que parecía haberse calmado un poco.

Charlie asintió.

"Voy a volver adentro. Mejor que no haya ninguna pelea aquí" dijo Charlie, mayormente mirando a Edward.

Ambos chicos asintieron y Charlie camino hacia adentro.

"Adolecentes…" lo oí murmurar antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Edward gruñó y fulmino a Jacob con la mirada.

"Te sugiero que controles tus pensamientos antes de que yo los controle por ti" lo amenazo Edward.

"No te gustan, no los leas" dijo Jacob arrogantemente.

"En que estas pensando?" pregunte enojada. No me digas que está pensando sobre nuestro beso y en como quería que pasara.

"Nuestro asombroso beso. Y en cómo me lo devolviste" respondió Jacob, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Jadee."No lo hice! Esa era yo tratando de deshacerme de ti, sucio chucho" gruñí. Este chico realmente presionando mis límites. Ahora estaba parada delante de Edward, mirando a Jacob.

El seguía sonriendo esa sonrisa engreída.

"Te gusto" dijo Jacob.

"No cuento asalto como un buen beso, Jacob" dije.

El se encogió de hombros. "No significa que no me gustara. Además, apuesto que este tempano no puede besarte bien. Apuesto…no, yo se que este fue uno de los mejores besos que alguna vez te dieron" dijo Jacob engreídamente.

Esta vez sonreí pagada de mi misma.

"En realidad, ahí estas equivocado, Jacob Black" dije.

Antes de que alguien pudiera parpadear, me gire hacia Edward, agarre el frente de su sudadera en mi puño, lo baje a mi nivel, y uní sus labios a los míos.

Se sorprendió al principio, pero respondió inmediatamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Envolví mi mano rota cuidadosamente alrededor de su cuello y puse mi mano sana en su cabello, enredando mis dedos en su suavidad.

Trate de decirle con mi cuerpo que se dejara llevar por esta vez y me siguiera, y creo que entendió. Una de sus manos que estaba alrededor de mi cintura bajo, buscando mi cadera. Fue bajando y bajando hasta que llego a la rodilla, ahuecando por debajo, tirando hacia arriba, enganchándola arriba de su cadera.

Era el momento perfecto para saltar y envolver mi otra pierna alrededor de su cintura. Sus manos fueron a mi trasero y se quedaron ahí. Realmente me gustaba esta posición.

Gimió un profundo, varonil gemido y me puso más cerca. Yo gemí también y tire de las raíces de su cabello.

Y así es como Jacob nos vio. Ambos prácticamente encorvándonos sobre el otro, nuestras lenguas en la garganta del otro, jugando hockey de amígdalas.

Trace mi lengua sobre el labio inferior de Edward, y él me permitió el acceso de una vez. El tenía un sabor increíble. Mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Me olvide completamente de Jacob, estaba tan perdida en este asombroso beso, hasta que el hizo un sonido de toz falsa.

Pero yo no había terminado. Este chico iba a entender a quien pertenecía.

Me separe y bese por debajo de la línea de la mandíbula de Edward, hacia su cuello. El inclino su cabeza hacia atrás para que tuviera mejor acceso, y dejo salir un gemido cuando succione su cuello. Entonces, hice algo que él no esperaba. Mordí su cuello, y el jadeo, para entonces dejar salir otro gemido.

Sonreí contra su cuello y volví arriba, y lo bese en los labios nuevamente. Pique sus labios unas veces más antes de alejarme.

Baje de un salto desde la cintura de Edward y me estabilice. Edward estaba jadeando y tenía una mirada aturdida en sus ojos negros.

Me arregle mi camiseta y mire hacia Edward, que me estaba mirando con los ojos llenos de lujuria. Su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo usual, y su camisa estaba peor de lo que la mía había estado.

Sonreí y me gire para sonreírle con suficiencia a Jacob. El estaba congelado, con la boca abierta.

"Ese" dije, apuntando con mi pulgar sobre mi hombro "fue el mejor beso de mi vida"

Sentí los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura mientras ponía su nariz contra mi cuello, inhalando profundamente.

Jacob salió de su trance y fulmino a Edward con la mirada.

"Ella es mía, chucho" dijo Edward, girándose para sonreírle a Jacob.

"Ya veremos" dijo Jacob.

"Jacob, no sé si ese beso te lo probo o no, pero le pertenezco a Edward. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare. Y nada de lo que tú digas o hagas lo va a cambiar. Edward es mío y yo soy de Edward. Así es como funciona" dije.

Jacob le gruñó a Edward.

"Peleare por ella también, chucho. Y peleare tan fuerte como tú" dijo Edward.

"No necesitas pelear por algo que ya tienes" dije, sonriéndole hacia arriba.

El me sonrió devuelta y me beso en la frente.

Jacob me ignoro y continúo fulminando a Edward con la mirada.

"Que gane el mejor _hombre_" le espeto Jacob a Edward.

"Eso suena bien, _cachorrito_" le lanzo Edward, de regreso.

Jacob hizo una mueca, entonces lo fulmino con la mirada, de nuevo.

"El es mas hombre de lo que tú nunca serás, Jacob. Y no me refiero solamente a su _tamaño_, si sabes a lo que me refiero" le sonreí a Jacob.

Sentí a Edward congelarse y los ojos de Jacob se agrandaron. Su boca se abrió de golpe.

"Cierra la boca, Jacob. No querrás atrapar moscas" dije en un tono informal.

Jacob sacudió su cabeza y se giro hacia su auto. Se subió y se alejo. Yo sonreí y di el vuela en los brazos de Edward.

Me alzo una ceja.

"_No me refiero solamente a su tamaño? _Que le he hecho a mi dulce e inocente Bella?" se pregunto a sí mismo, sonriendo contra mi frente.

"La dulce e inocente Bella desapareció en ese asombroso beso que acaba de conseguir" dije.

Edward se rio entre dientes.

"Tenemos que tener otro asombroso beso como ese pronto" dijo.

Sonreí.

"Pronto?" pregunte.

"Si, pronto. Muy pronto" dijo, trazando sus labios a lo largo de la línea de mi mandíbula.

"Qué tal ahora?" pregunte.

El se rio entre dientes.

"Luego. Lo prometo. Vamos, vayamos con Carlisle para que mire tu mano" dijo, poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros y dirigiéndonos hacia su auto.

Hice un puchero. "De acuerdo, pero pasare la noche en tu casa" dije.

El me sonrió aquella sonrisa torcida.

"Estoy completamente bien con eso" dijo él.

Le sonreí. Esta noche seria divertida.

**El Fin.**

_**Okay, esto fue divertido de escribir! Si, use algo de la escena de la película! Okay, todo el principio y el final inventado! Me gusto más la escena de la película que la del libro, pero hay partes en la escena del libro que me gustaron! Pero es así como creo que la escena tendría que haber sido! Me gusta cuando Bella se defiende y muestra a quien pertenece! Y es a Edward! :D Así que, de cualquier manera, díganme que piensan! Review!**_

_**~Taylor~**_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Qué les pareció? A mi me encanto este One-Shot y estuve muy feliz cuando la autora me dejo traducirlo, nuevamente: Gracias a **_**The Brown Eyed Writer **_**por ****dejarme traducir su magnífica historia :)**

**-Euge.**


End file.
